


you took my heart by surprise, i wasnt expecting that

by spinningincircles



Series: hey baby, i think i wanna marry you [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinningincircles/pseuds/spinningincircles
Summary: Tuesday nights at the Institute are boring.However, when the High Warlock of Brooklyn and the Head of the Institute fly through the front doors covered in ichor and yelling at each other, a Tuesday can suddenly become decidedly unboring.





	you took my heart by surprise, i wasnt expecting that

**Author's Note:**

> i am pointedly ignoring that everyone wrapped shooting today so here have some fluff instead!!!!!!!
> 
> title from "wasn't expecting that" by jamie lawson

Tuesday nights at the Institute are boring. For some reason that no one can quite understand, demons and potential evil-doers use Tuesdays as their day of rest. Patrols are lucky if they see any action, and the poor cadets on weapon cleaning duty can actually get some sleep knowing their work will be light in the morning.

However, when the High Warlock of Brooklyn and the Head of the Institute fly through the front doors covered in ichor and yelling at each other, a Tuesday can suddenly become decidedly  _ un _ boring.

Jace is nodding off behind the surveillance screens while Izzy sharpens some ninja stars beside him. He shuffles in his chair trying to get comfortable when he’s suddenly overcome with a feeling of panic, rage, and fear. He knows it’s certainly not coming from anything he’s been doing all night, which means…

“Uh-oh.”

Izzy barely has time to look up at him before the doors burst open, Alec’s voice bellowing through the entryway.

“I cannot  _ believe _ you would pull something like that, after I specifically asked you to stay back!”

“Well excuse  _ me _ for trying to cover your blind spot that you pretend doesn’t exist!”

“I had it handled, Magnus.”

“The claw marks on your chest say otherwise,  _ darling _ .”

Jace has never heard a pet name be used in such a scathing way, especially not from Magnus to Alec. In fact, he’s pretty sure he’s never seen them yell at each other like this. Add in Alec’s ripped shirt, the burn holes in Magnus’ jacket, and the crazed looks in both their eyes, they look ready to actually kill each other.

“Should we...do something?” Jace turns to Izzy, who looks equally as shocked as to what is happening.

“No,” she mutters. “I don’t even think they know we’re all here.”

By now, everyone in the ops center has turned toward Magnus and Alec, trying and epically failing at looking like they weren’t already listening in. Not that two grown men screaming was easy to ignore.

“I just can’t believe this whole night is ruined because you  _ had _ to go investigate some weird noise you heard in an alley.”

“I’m a Shadowhunter! I hunt demons! Demons tend to make weird noises in alleys!”

He’s right, Jace thinks. Demons loved hiding in alleyways and in small spaces. Another weird rule.

“Well maybe next time we can make it to the restaurant  _ before _ I ruin my jacket.”

“That wouldn’t have happened if you had  _ stayed behind me _ .”

“Like some damsel in distress!? I thought you knew me better than that, Alexander.”

“No, Magnus, I-”

“Plus how was I to know that that thing would spit fire AND acid? That’s not exactly something you can prepare for.”

“That’s true”, Izzy whispers. “Remind me to ask them more about this demon when they wrap this up.”

“Are you sure we shouldn’t give them space or something?” Jace mutters, not taking his eyes off the couple as they continue to argue. “It seems like this could keep going for a while.”

Izzy waves him off. “No way, I need to see how this ends and Alec will never give me all the details if they leave now.”

Jace shrugs, unwilling to disagree. He’s kind of invested now too, like in those housewife shows Clary likes to watch when she’s sick. The drama really is addicting.

By now, Alec is pacing the ops center while Magnus stands in the center of the room, arms crossed and eyes still blazing. They still haven’t noticed the others in the room, or are just ignoring them in favor of hashing this fight out.

“This is the first night we’ve had to ourselves in weeks, Alexander.  _ Weeks _ . And you couldn’t have ignored a noise for once in your life?”

“You think I wanted this to happen? You think I wanted to ruin this night of  _ all nights _ on purpose? I had everything planned out perfectly!”

“Planned out?” Magnus asks, his voice at a normal volume. “What are you talking about?”

The whole room seems to lean in as Alec stops pacing, turning towards Magnus instead. He takesa deep breath, steeling himself for something.

“I made the reservation at Masa weeks ago because I know it’s the only sushi place in New York you like as much as the places in Japan. After we ate, I was going to take you to that spot by the lake in Central Park where we fed ducks, because I’ve never seen you laugh harder than when that swan bit me. I had Cat help magic the place up with fairy lights and music. Then,” he pauses. He’s in front of Magnus now, and he looks nervous. Jace can feel the anxiety rolling through their bond, tinged with determination. After another deep breath, Alec reaches into his ripped jacket pocket and pulls out a small, velvet box. Everyone in the room gasps — no one is trying to be sneaky anymore. Izzy grabs Jace’s hand and squeezes hard.

Magnus looks like he can’t decide whether to laugh or cry or pass out as Alec sinks down to one knee.

“Then I was going to tell you that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. That you make me want to be a better man every day, and that you give me the strength to believe that I actually can be. That you have shown me so much joy and beauty and love since the day we met, and that I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you make me.”

Alec opens the box, revealing a sapphire set in a starburst of diamonds on a silver band. Perfectly Magnus, Jace thinks, but of course it is. Alec takes Magnus’ hand, looking like he’s about to cry too.

“And then I was going to say, ‘Magnus Bane, will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my husband?’” He laughs. “But then I had to go investigate a noise in an alley instead.”

Magnus laughs too, hauling Alec up by his lapels and kissing him soundly. Alec melts into it for a moment before pulling back. “Wait, is that a yes?”

“Of  _ course _ it’s a yes, you crazy man.”

The room bursts into applause. Izzy is crying too, and Jace definitely feels like he has something in his eye. Magnus and Alec jump at the noise, staring around at their audience. They really must not have noticed where they were or who they were with. They turn back to each other though, in their own little bubble as Alec slips the ring onto Magnus’ finger. Magnus looks at it, moves it under the light as another laugh involuntarily escapes him. He kisses Alec again as the room continues to cheer. Jace can feel the elation coming from his parabatai, though a good chunk of it is probably his own. Izzy jumps up and runs toward her brother and future brother-in-law, Jace following close behind. The rest of the night is filled with laughter and celebration, and the demons stay quiet as always.

Next Tuesday is going to have a lot to live up to.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell about malec on [ tumblr ](%E2%80%9Dtylerhunklin.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) with me!


End file.
